Lifesize
by Persefone Black
Summary: Apesar de tudo pelo que havia passado, Harry nunca esteve tão feliz. .x. Para Douglas .x.


**LIFESIZE**

* * *

_Para Douglas. Feliz aniversário de dois anos de casamento, amor._

_Amo você._

* * *

.

Harry nunca esteve tão contente. Havia-o descoberto de um modo bastante simples, bastando olhar ao redor, como aqueles milhares de eventos formadores de uma vida que sabemos serem importantes e nunca realmente damos o devido mérito.

Mas Harry, que já havia passado por tanta coisa e perdido tantas pessoas no meio do caminho, reconhecia seu valor. Era apenas um simples domingo em família – as linhas que o tempo marcara em seu rosto atestavam que já participara deles inúmeras vezes –, e ainda assim ele não conseguia lembrar-se de outras ocasiões em que se sentira tão afortunado – _abençoado_, até.

Sentado em sua cadeira nos jardins, Harry observava o movimento ao seu redor. Grama verde sob o céu de verão, brisa suave de fim de tarde e cheiro de biscoitos recém-assados. O vapor da xícara em sua mão deixava suas faces coradas e ele sorria. Não muito longe, sua atenção foi tomada pela visão de uma corada Hermione que estapeava um Ron sorridente, enquanto seus filhos, Rose e Hugo, apenas olhavam e riam dos pais. Pôde ver Ginny tentando alcançar o purê do outro lado da mesa e desistindo, o ventre dilatado de cinco meses de gravidez, de gêmeos, limitava muitos dos seus movimentos ultimamente. O resto da família se distribuía ao longo da imensa mesa de madeira posta sobre o quintal, alguns no jardim e as crianças correndo por todos os lugares, gastando toda a energia depois do incrível almoço de Molly Weasley.

Um pouco mais adiante, pôde ver sua esposa ajudando a pequena Ellie com alguns gnomos.

Ela lhe parecia mais bonita a cada dia. Sempre que pensava que já sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre Luna Lovegood ela arrumava um jeito de lhe surpreender. Ele a amava, e era um amor bonito, simples, daquele tipo que não se precisa pensar ou falar muito, a presença dela ao seu lado, que se mantinha constante há muitos anos, era o bastante para ele. Ele não gostava de pensar muito sobre o passado – tempos difíceis, de lembranças amargas demais –, mas, quando o fazia, buscava pensar nas boas recordações, de tardes de sol e jogos de cartas, de amigos e de pacotes de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. E pensava em Luna, tendo certeza que sem ela não haveria conseguido superar todos aqueles fantasmas.

Ellie sorria e corria para ele, pulando em seu colo e lhe estendendo o dedo mordido por dentes pequeninos e afiados. Ele baixou a xícara – sua filha era um tanto desastrada e não queria que se queimasse -, abraçou-a e lhe dedicou toda a atenção. Era pai da pequena Ellie há dois anos e Sean estaria em seus braços dentro de dois meses. Sempre quis ser pai e ter uma família, mas não havia imaginado que seria tão difícil. Hoje, ele apenas sorria com as lembranças e se preparava para quando Sean nascesse. Havia sempre o medo de ser um pai ruim para os seus filhos: medo de mimá-los demais ou não lhes dar o suficiente, de ser muito dócil ou muito rígido, de não saber como lhes educar ou até mesmo o que eles deveriam _comer_. Quando Ellie nasceu, ele estava completamente apavorado. Mas Luna apenas segurou sua mão, sorriu para ele e lhe disse que tudo daria certo. _"Você será um ótimo pai, Harry"_, e ele ainda lembrava do som suave e do tom nobre de sua voz lhe dando forças. Não havia parado para pensar no quanto havia mudado, no quanto havia aprendido com o seu primeiro filho, até que soube que Luna estava grávida novamente.

Ela parou ao seu lado, sentando-se com ele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Parecia cansada, e vivia reclamando que Sean não nasceria um bebê humano de tão grande que estava sua barriga de sete meses. Ele apenas respondia que o amaria mesmo que fosse um trestálio gordo e comelão, e ela compartilhava seu riso nesses momentos. Luna começou a falar sobre os gnomos e suas propriedades mágicas, a relação entre eles e gestações e logo estava em um tópico completamente diferente, como o efeito do sol de verão sobre o pé de ameixas dirigíveis no quintal da casa deles. Ele se limitou a brincar com Ellie e sorrir para a sua esposa, sentindo o coração de expandir de tanto amor.

Era um simples domingo em família, aquela que ele ganhou e aquela que ele construiu, havia participado de inúmeros deles ao longo dos anos e ainda se sentia simplesmente alegre, suas preocupações não eram maiores do que a torta de abóbora e morango que Luna havia acabado de lhe solicitar e que história contaria a Ellie antes de dormir.

Harry nunca se sentira tão amado – tão feliz.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, amados e amadas! Espero que tenham gostado da fic, HL é um casal muito amor e eu espero ter feito jus a ele =)

Essa fic é toda do Douglas, mas vocês podem deixar review =D

Beijo.


End file.
